


Dying

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Musings on Death, Old work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, and I forgot to transfer it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Katherine doesn't want to die.





	Dying

Katherine is dying.

She isn't happy about the fact. She doesn't want to die. Who does? She has spent her life running from the reaper, killed herself to survive, ever since she fled her home only to find there was nowhere for her to run to.

Sometimes it's hilarious, when she's pumped up to the gills with meds, or is it merely delirious? She hasn't had a days sickness in over five hundred years, so its hard to tell. She tries to will herself better. Fails.

Sometimes she wishes she was already dead, and leave the nagging, aching hot ice weakness in her bones behind, but can't overcome a half centuries habit of her body clinging to life with every sinew it has.

She doesn't want to die, but how could hell possibly be worse than this?


End file.
